Rushmore Rumble
Rushmore Rumble is the first part of the 26th episode of the second season in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on February 11, 1998. In this episode, Dexter and Mandark bring Abraham Lincoln and George Washington back to life and duke it out with each other. Plot We enter the episode watching an old documentary on Mount Rushmore. After it ends, it reveals to be what the kids at Huber Elementary are watching. Phillips Luzinsky comes up and asks if there are any questions. A nervous kid named Timmy asks what would happen if two kid geniuses brought the heads of Mount Rushmore to life and got in a fight with each other with them. He tells him that, that is quite impossible but Dexter corrects him and tells him how it could happen. Mandark overhears this and starts writing down how he can do this. Then he stops and asks Dexter if he needed to use bipolar appendages for it and he tells him that it is actually tripolar. Then Mandark finishes writing it down and starts laughing. Later back at home, Dexter is planting a cherry tree in the backyard and then a giant stone axe comes down and chops it in half. Dexter looks up and sees Mandark there on a giant stone George Washington. He says that he used the information he said in class earlier to do this and now he was going to destroy him. Dexter runs back inside the house screaming and he passes by Dee Dee. Dexter goes into his laboratory and Mandark smashes through the ceiling with the statue and starts destroying things. Dexter doesn't know what to do until Dee Dee comes up and she flips a penny at him. Detxer catches it and it lands on heads which is of Abraham Lincoln which gives him an idea. Dexter kisses Dee Dee on the cheek and runs off. Dexter gets into a hawk jet and flies off to Mount Rushmore and takes control over Abraham Lincoln and brings it to life and then he goes back to stop Mandark. When he gets there, Dexter and Mandark get into a fight using the two stone presidents to fight. The two of them are too evenly matched and then all of a sudden, George Washington and Abraham Lincoln start talking and they admit that they are too evenly matched. They both start having minds of their own and they dicide to stop fighting. They take Dexter and Mandark off of them and they walk away. Dexter and Mandark start yelling at them telling them to come back and help them fight but they don't listen. Later, at Timmy's house, Timmy's Mom tells him to go play outside. Timmy asks if it's safe and she tells him of course it is. Then, Timmy runs outside and starts playing with toy cars, then Abraham Lincoln and George Washington walk by. Timmy screams at the top of his lungs and he runs back inside and slams the door and then the episode ends. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Phillips Luzinsky *Timothy Quotes *Dee Dee: HI DEXTER! Penny for your thoughts? *(Dee Dee flips a penny and Dexter catches it and he loos down and it has landed on heads) *Dexter: I'm thinking Lincoln! *(Dexter kisses Dee Dee and runs off) ---- *Timmy's Mom: Timmy, why don't you go and play outside? *Timmy: Is it safe? *Timmy's Mom: Well of course it is. *Timmy: Okay. *(Timmy runs outside and starts playing) *Timmy: La la la la la la la la la la la. *(George Washington and Abraham Lincoln walk by) *Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *(Timmy runs back inside and slams the door) Trivia *When Dexter planted the cherry tree and Mandark made George Washington chop it in half with a giant axe, that was a reference to a time when George Washington chopping down a cherry tree. *Mandark said that he brought the head of George Washington to life, even though he brought his entire body to life as well. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Mandark Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present